Moments Like These
by Shenko007
Summary: A collection of random one-shots or three-part short stories that explore the wonderful relationship of M!Shep and Kaidan. NEW: Shepard is no longer part of the 10th Street Reds but someone wants him to be. The only way to get his attention in the Reaper invasion is to kidnap his lover. However, every enemy underestimates the power of friendship and love.
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect Kink Meme Prompt: They have a huge argument and Kaidan says something in the heat of the moment that he instantly regrets. But Shepard doesn't give him the chance to apologize as he leaves the Normandy for a dangerous mission. During the mission Shepard's seriously wounded, Kaidan can be there when it happens or left on the Normandy waiting for his return. Cue Kaidan racing to the med bay and suffocating Shepard with kisses and making sweet, gentle love to him later on in his cabin.

Bonus points if Shepard was distracted thinking about what Kaidan said when he got hurt.

A/N: I found this prompt and decided to write it, obviously. Enjoy! I know I did! :D

**Moments Like These: A Close Call**

"Damn it, John!" Kaidan shouted angrily at John. The biotic soldier was pissed, no, he was furious at John's latest antics. "You can't just go into battle like that! You're an Adept, _not_ a soldier!"

"I had to. You and James would have been overrun otherwise!"

"We had it under control!"

"No, you didn't and it was why I had to do something," John said in a very calm voice.

"Yeah? Like you _had_ to work with Cerberus?"

John's face, already hardened by his lifestyle, became even more stoic and Kaidan knew that he should never have said that. He wasn't even thinking about saying it until his mouth opened and those unforgivable words spouted out, like he had no control over them.

Before he could apologize, Joker intervened, like always. "Uh, Commander, we're approaching that Cerberus lab Hackett was telling you about earlier. ETA in ten minutes."

"Acknowledged," John growled.

"John, I-" Kaidan began, stepping forward.

"Save it, Kaidan," John said softly, his voice barely audible over the thrum of the Normandy's mass effect fields. "If it bothers you so badly, perhaps you should stay here."

"No! John!" Kaidan briskly walked over to John, but it was too late. The Commander had already walked out of his cabin and the door closed on him. By the time it opened, Kaidan ran out, only to see that the elevator was already going to the cargo bay. John still had to get ready and so did the others, whoever was going with him.

The elevator seemed to take forever before it finally dinged and Kaidan sprinted into it. Unfortunately, as he got to the cargo bay, the shuttle was revving its engines and the biotic soldier watched helplessly as it departed. He could only hope now that his teammates would keep John safe and that his lover would forgive him, again.

-o0o-

_Like you had to work for Cerberus…_

Kaidan acted as if John had a choice in working for that terrorist organization. He acted as if that decision was made with no forethought behind it.

Shepard was so focused on his argument with Kaidan that he didn't hear his assailant drop down behind him. Only the sudden change in air pressure alerted him and he dropped his sniper rifle to favour the heavy pistol at his side. It was too late though. The swift assassin had already plunged her sword into his stomach, easily bypassing his light armor and piercing his internal organs.

A nauseous sensation welled into his being and he fell back into the rail, blood slicking up the floor and making him slip down. Grabbing unto his instincts, his hand automatically reached for the pistol that clattered, thankfully, right next to him.

Through blurred vision he saw the phantom jump back, perhaps afraid that her prey would have a trick up her sleeve. Then, seeing her chance to finish him off, she jumped at him, sword down and aimed for his aim this time.

Before she could land, however, a devastating gunshot echoed loudly and Shepard blearily thought that maybe he was quick enough to have shot her down. Then he saw that he didn't have anything in his hands. In fact, he just laid there, grasping for breath as agony ripped through him.

Footsteps thundered nearby and Shepard knew that he was fucked if it was an enemy. He tried very hard to lift his hand but found out that he couldn't. He couldn't move anything and this helplessness frustrated him more than anything else.

A friendly face swam into his field of vision and it was Garrus. His mandibles were moving but no sound came out. The sniper holstered his weapon and Shepard tried to scream at him, that there could be enemies nearby. All he got out was a garbled whimper and his injury flared up again. This time, it was too overwhelming and consciousness left him, drowned out by the agony of his wound and of his argument with Kaidan.

-o0o-

"Kaidan," EDI commed the still angry Major.

"Yes,"

"You are wanted in Medbay. Shepard-"

EDI need not say any further for the Major was already in the elevator. He smashed his hand against the button, trying to speed up the elevator. His hand felt slick and he looked down at it. The redness of the liquid that stained the button horrified him for he innately knew that it was Shepard's blood covering it. _Dear God…what if…_ As if sensing the Major's rising panic and frustration, EDI had already adjusted the speed of the elevator and in lesser time than usual, it arrived on third deck.

Kaidan rushed through still opening doors and shoved his way through several crewmembers, not even apologizing as he did so.

Ahead of him, Garrus and Liara were dragging a third person between them and Kaidan knew exactly who they were carrying. He hastened his steps and entered the Medbay just in time to see something that made his heart stop.

Liara and Garrus placed the unconscious Commander on one of the bed. Even from the entrance, he could see both sweat and blood slicking his lover's form.

"Damn it," he could hear Garrus cursing. If a Turian cursed, it was really bad. If it was Garrus cursing, then the situation was very dire.

"We need Kaidan here. I can hear his mind screaming for him," Liara suggested and Kaidan saw her eyes scrunched closed in pain, as if she was shot and not John.

"I'm here," came Kaidan's reply and he rushed to them.

God, John was a mess. His face, though clear of blood, was pale and Kaidan could see the full exhaustion of the man in the dark bags underneath closed eyes. His brows seemed to be in a permanent stasis of being furrowed. As Kaidan's eyes traveled further down John's body, his worry increased almost tenfold.

The man still wore his armor but it was demolished now. The big hole in the torso bore testament to that and Kaidan became anguished at how pale his lover looked. He should have gone with John, even if the latter didn't ask for him to be on his team. Damn it! That stupid argument he had with him probably distracted him and Kaidan clenched his fists, knowing that this was his fault. He distracted John with his petty fears.

"Kaidan! Now's not the time to be blaming yourself for this!" Liara shouted harshly to him. It shook him out of his self-pity and brought the reality of the situation to him. Yes, Liara's right. Now's the time to focus on John's needs, to make sure he stays alive.

He can't lose John now, not when he had a taste of him. Not when he discovered that being with this man made him feel _human_.

"K-Kai…" The body shifted underneath his hands and Kaidan found himself gazing at two unfocused blue orbs.

"Try to hold him down! He's in a lot of pain and won't take kindly to being given a sedative!" Another voice cried out and it was Dr. Chakwas running up to them. In her hand was a syringe filled to the top with a clear liquid.

"Nooo!" John shouted but it came out as a bare whisper. He still had his unnatural strength, born to him by the cybernetic implants embedded in his body. Lucky for them, his strength was no match for Liara's stasis, which formed around him in a protective bubble. It didn't' help matters any, however, and the fact that he was being restrained made him fight even harder and rip the wound in his stomach open even more.

Kaidan knew he had to do something. He couldn't bear his lover thrashing around and making his injuries worse. So, he decided to detonate the stasis field, much to Liara's objections, and took John's face in both hands.

"Look at me, John," the biotic soldier said in a firm but not unkind tone. He caressed John's cheeks, knowing that the motion would soothe John's nerves. "We're safe, _I'm_ safe." John had told him before that the only reason he continues to fight is because of him. That if he died, then so would John. Thus, Kaidan used that revelation to his advantage and it worked. John's struggles ceased and soon, there was only the troubling wheezing. Then, another set of struggles began, this time more from his fight to survive rather than the sedative.

"He's going into seizures!" Dr. Chakwas proclaimed and she kicked everybody out, except for Kaidan. His previous experience with medical aid made him useful in emergencies like this and having him nearby calmed John down.

Kaidan was going to have a long talk with his lover and it was going to involve a lot of loving as well.

-o0o-

That long talk didn't come until a week later. John slept for a good few days when convalescing. Dr. Chakwas told him that it was a good sign of him recovering from his serious injury and this rest was perhaps the first in a while.

Kaidan had a hard time believing her, especially when he spent all day and night sitting at his side. All through his vigil, John stayed asleep or unconscious. The biotic warrior hoped for the former. A weak moan broke his musings and Kaidan hovered over his lover.

He watched those eyes fluttering open and saw awareness in those glazed but still beautiful blue eyes.

"K-Kaidan?" John croaked.

"I'm here, John," Kaidan soothed him and he thumbed the man's cheek.

"You're here…" There was disbelief in his voice and it saddened Kaidan. Maybe John thought this was a dream. Maybe he thought Kaidan had left him after that awful argument.

"I'm always here, John. Always."

"Good…" John sighed and Kaidan felt relieved at the way his lover said that word. It was in a forgiving tone and then Kaidan wasn't as afraid of the anticipated talk as he thought.

The next day or two, John was now recovering in his personal cabin. The man was insufferable as a patient, according to Dr. Chakwas, and only Kaidan had the capability to keep him calm.

They still hadn't talked about their altercation from the days before but neither really felt the need to bring it up again. The timing was bad and Kaidan didn't want that to distract John any more than necessary. The distraction was what got John injured in the first place.

"Kaidan," John said and the warm body in his arms shifted until they were facing each other. "Biotics for your thoughts?"

A slight tingling sensation could be felt traveling along Kaidan's skin and the biotic sentinel moaned from the pleasurable shock.

"I love you, John," Kaidan said firmly before kissing him. It was supposed to be a light, chaste kiss but it became passionate. The close call made John yearn for Kaidan's incredible support and for his warmth. Even injured, John tried to control the circumstances by rolling unto him but Kaidan knew what he was up to.

"No," Kaidan murmured between kisses. "Let me dictate this. I'll take care of you, John."

Kaidan didn't earn his promotions by sitting on his arse and John was pleasantly surprised to find that Kaidan had in fact become stronger over the course of three years. In fact, he was stronger than him now, though John would never willingly admit to that, at least not publicly.

"Kaidan…I…"

"Hush, love," a sultry whisper in John's ear made him shiver at the heated promise it held.

Kaidan nipped and sucked at his throat, apparently his favourite spot now, wringing hapless little moans from John. If EDI had a showed him a recording of this, John's ears and face would be red with embarrassment. As it was now, the adept couldn't care less.

A warm mouth latched onto his nipple and he groaned when teeth tugged at it gently before a smooth tongue licked across it. His hands stroked the strong flanks before finally cupping those muscular buttocks. His actions caused Kaidan to chuckle and the vibrations shot through his nipple and into his spine.

"K-Kaidan!" Shepard gasped and his body arched forward, hoping that the biotic would get the idea.

Kaidan did and John felt the formation of a smirk against his skin. _Bastard…_

That was the only coherent thought John possessed before Kaidan proceeded to shatter his very sense of reality. With tender kisses and devastating caresses, Shepard found himself grasping at Kaidan's head, especially when he felt the man spread his legs wide open.

He felt oddly vulnerable, with his body fully exposed to his lover's eyes. However, he fully trusted Kaidan, despite all the harsh words between them.

"Look at me, John," Kaidan whispered to him and John opened his eyes. Did he close them before? He couldn't remember…

Kaidan knew when John was thinking and tonight, he didn't want his lover to think at all. Ordering John to look at him as he took him in his mouth made Kaidan realize that John really did trust him. Having an intimate part in someone else's mouth was not exactly a tactical choice, especially when you could bleed to death if bitten down there.

Also, usually it was John swallowing him whole, bringing him to climax many times with his skilled mouth. Now, it was his turn to shatter John's senses, to have him come apart and let Kaidan put him back together.

It didn't take long before Shepard stiffened underneath and short, quick pants heralded his climax. He pulled away at the last second and soon, John spilled hotly into his hand. He would have swallowed his essence, just like what John would have done. However, he had a feeling that the lube was left in the showers from their previous tumble and he really didn't want to pause their intimate session for that. John's offering would suit just fine.

After several seconds of prepping him, finally getting him to relax enough at least, he lined himself and wrapped John's legs around his waist. He waited for John's cue, which was a warm smile, and then slowly started to push in.

Kaidan sighed into Shepard's neck, relishing in the tight warmth of his lover's body. The way Shepard fitted around him marveled him. They were meant to be together. Hell, even their amps tuned in harmony and both men groaned at how the biotics around them flared, heightening their pleasure even further.

A huff of hot breath blew softly into his ear and then a tantalizing whisper, "more." Kaidan smirked at the request and he pulled out slowly before pushing back in.

Shepard emitted a deep groan at the action and he clutched at Kaidan, his hands tightening on the hips and thus preventing Kaidan from moving too fast or too deep. His lover chuckled at that and he nuzzled at the bottom of Shepard's throat.

"I can't really move if you're holding onto me like that," Kaidan murmured quietly. "Here, put your hands on my shoulders."

The biotic soldier gently guided his lover's hands to the tops of his shoulders, near his own neck. John could only give a shaky nod and then Kaidan moved again, this time deeper than before. The deep thrust wrung a hapless groan from John's throat and the low pitch, along with John's tightly shut eyes, aroused Kaidan even more. If it were possible, he hardened even more.

"I-Kaidan…" John couldn't speak, too overwhelmed with the pleasurable shocks that tingled through him. His lover's heavy weight bore down on him in a comforting way, pressing him against the satin sheets. Little flares of biotics tingled his skin, further heightening his sensitivity to all other actions. "Nnghh!" A particularly strong one occurred along his shaft. Dear God, could Kaidan make his whole body thrum with power? Another shock and John cried out, arching his back and offering his chest, his throat to his lover. He loved how Kaidan made him lose control like this, no matter how rare it would occur.

Kaidan's eyes narrowed at John's quivering form and he had a sudden urge to bite his lover, to leave a mark on him. Those salacious sounds coming from John made him thrust deeper but never faster. He wanted to relish this moment, to feel that his lover was alive. Also, it drove John absolutely mad going at this slower pace.

"Damn it," John managed to curse between his breathless pants and gasps. "Move faster!"

There was a cheeky grin on Kaidan's face and John knew that he was in for one hell of a night.

"No," was the simple reply. The thrusts didn't change pace but they deepened until finally Kaidan's shaft hit his prostate head on, all pun intended.

John gave a wordless shout and blunt fingernails dug sharply into his neck, making Kaidan wince at the sting. It was worth it though and Kaidan laid his full length of his body against John, knowing that his lover could take it without any problems.

"Love you…" John gasped out amidst his litany of moans. The way he said it made Kaidan's heart ache, as if he doubted that Kaidan would ever be his, as if this was just a dream and John was dead or dying in space.

"I know," Kaidan replied and he sucked on an area right below his ear, knowing it to be an erogenous zone.

John's breath hitched when Kaidan chose that moment to go faster, not having the patience to drag it out like he planned too. The only thing John could do now was just hang on for the ride and he wrapped his arms around Kaidan's muscular form, reveling in the strength of his hard thrusts. Before he knew it, he was sobbing out Kaidan's name, crying out in orgasm.

His cries were echoed by Kaidan's own, when John clamped around him so tightly. Kaidan bit further down his lover's throat, where it could easily be covered. The biotic soldier gave a few more thrusts, weak in intensity, until finally Kaidan spilled deep inside his lover, deepening the connection between them. The biotic barrier flared violently around them until finally it burst apart, just like their souls, before coming back together into a solid layer that covered their bodies.

Kaidan became boneless against John, who marveled at the intensity of their coupling. Damn, maybe he should bottom more often. He laughed then, or tried to. It only came out as a low sound of something that prompted Kaidan to stop laying airy kisses on his neck. Kaidan really loved laving attention in that area…

"John?"

John's eyes turned to their hazel counterparts and John knew that he would never get tired of gazing into them, even during an argument. Love shone from the deep brown orbs and John gifted his lover with a happy smile.

"I love you," John said.

Kaidan gifted him with a big smile of his own and it appeared as if Kaidan knew he was forgiven for the harsh words. His lover shifted to the side and curled around him protectively.

"I know, John," was all Kaidan said. "I know."

-Fin-


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Shepard may be the Commander but he's still human and everyone realizes just how human he is, something Kaidan has known all along.

**Exhaustion**

John's eyes snapped open and there was a sharp gasp. What greeted the Commander wasn't the familiar vision of that boy burning. Instead, it was the grey metallic ceiling with a hint of light that emanated from his private terminal.

Also, unlike those previous times he would bolt awake, there was a comforting weight, a source of warmth at his side. He glanced at the arm that had wrapped itself around his torso, almost possessively, and smiled at the sight of a slumbering Kaidan.

A few years ago, if someone had told him that he would fall in love with a man much less being brought back from the dead, John would have to punch him. Back then, he was a different person. An N7 marine, straight as any guy could be. Until Kaidan came along and blew his tightly-knitted defenses apart. He didn't do it with his biotics. Tender words and an unshakable faith in his actions eroded away his walls.

His former lifestyle as a gang-runner didn't exactly bring out the best qualities of man. On Earth, in the rundown streets of LA, survival was what mattered the most. However, he managed to do so without giving up his integrity. It was what set him apart from most gang-runners and made everybody, both friend and foe, respect him at the very least.

The last straw, however, was when he was forced to shoot an old friend, someone who had betrayed him for his own life. He closed his eyes and remembered that so clearly, as if it happened yesterday. The way those eyes looked shocked at how easily John shot him with his own guy. How he said those last words of apology in a weak voice. _I'm sorry, John. I wasn't given a choice...If I had...I would have..._

His friend never finished his sentence as death took him and, out of rage, John literally gunned down everybody that tried to take him down. When it was all over, someone, an Alliance marine that was scouting the area of possible threats to their supply route, witnessed this scene and attempted to recruit him. Who would have thought that this recruiter would have led him to Captain Anderson, then Commander at that time.

Then, as he lost himself, something grew heavier in the back of his mind. It wasn't his implant. An L3 model was clinically tested to provide mental stability. No, this one was stronger and more painful. It was one induced by the extranous loads of stress, of pressure that was placed on his shoulders. Something like this wasn't like the one he experienced while holding out a colonial outpost on Elysium. No, it was worse and he clutched at his forehead, moaning as the dull ache increased to sharp jabs of pain.

It went away finally but not without his lover noticing. When he managed to get it down or gone, he found himself being embraced in a pair of strong arms. A low voice murmured softly, tenderly, in his ear and it brought him comfort, helped get rid of the migraines.

"John?" Kaidan asked him in a quiet whisper. "What's wrong?"

"Just a headache," John replied quickly. He didn't want Kaidan to coddle him. He was the Commander and the Commander showed no weakness. To show weakness was when others would you shoot down like you were nothing.

Fortunately for John, Kaidan was much more perceptive and the biotic soldier rolled on top of him. A hand underneath his chin encouraged him to look up and at Kaidan. As soon as he gazed into those warm brown eyes, John knew he lost it. He couldn't get anything by his lover and that was a good thing, perhaps.

Kaidan gazed at him, searchingly, as if he could find all the answers within John's soul.

"That dream, again?" Kaidan finally asked. John nodded but didn't elaborate on it. He didn't want to tell Kaidan that the boy was not alone in his dream, that Kaidan was there also, standing right behind him. The way he held the little boy to him, who changed now to an older version of him, told him that maybe, maybe the boy was their son. But it couldn't be...

"Commander, we're approaching the Migrant Fleet." Joker always had to say something when John was getting a revelation.

-o0o-

Rannoch took a lot out of the entire squad and all that running around to avoid being vaporized by the Reaper's red laser beam made him so tired, he had trouble keeping his eyes closed. John tried to shunt off the pain, the aches, the bone-deep weariness of his body.

There was a slight vertigo sensation of the shuttle slowing to a stop and the Commander's brain could deduce that they must have arrived in the Normandy. The slow stop was did it though and he faintly heard everybody else get off the shuttle. He really should join them...

Someone had called out his name and John opened his eyes. It was alarmingly dark and he couldn't see the speaker. He stood up and his feet stumbled forward. Apparently, his body thought the shuttle was still moving and his arms were stretched out, trying to find some support.

More voices cried out for him, almost overwhelming the quiet murmur of something in his ear. He tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't work open. Hands manhandled him, maybe helping him walk or what, and then suddenly, his head felt lighter. Someone must have taken off his helmet and his eyes slowly opened, to see a very worried Kaidan peering down at him.

"John...what's wrong...John..."

Wait, Kaidan would never say his first name in front of their squadmates. Why would he say it now?

"Get Dr. Chakwas now," came Kaidan's voice, now hardened and taking command. "John...stay with me..." The latter was whispered to him. "Stay...with..me"

John tried to. The effort to keep Kaidan in his sight was too much though and the whole world darkened around that lovely face, that one bright light in his world.

-o0o-

"John...I think he's waking up now..." Funny how that worked. Kaidan was always with him, upon waking, upon sleeping. A warm finger brushed against his eyebrow and John loved that feeling. Of Kaidan touching him like that. It was light but full of tender care and it made John's heart flutter in delight.

The brushes stopped and John moaned at the loss, trying to follow in its path. A low chuckle and that hand was finally back again. Mustering all his strength, he managed to open his eyes and noticed that he was in Medbay. Hell, he could smell it. The odors of antiseptics did wonders in approaching consciousness. The sharp, acrid smell of cleanliness pervaded his olfactory senses.

"What happened?" That was not entirely a stupid question. John had an idea, sort of. But he didn't remember getting injured.

"You collapsed in the shuttle. There are no visible injuries on you, but your brain activity has been abnormal. According to EDI, your stress levels were off the charts and your body simply decided to rest, as it were."

"EDI?" That voice, so weak and hoarse, croaked. Was that his voice?

Something cool pressed against his lips and John gladly took the offered beverage. The water refreshed him and the cobwebs in his head soon disappeared. He sighed in relief and felt his physical strength renew.

"The only thing I can recommend is bed rest," Dr. Chakwas suggested but the way her grey eyes bore into his made it seem like an order. No one disobeyed the Medical Doctor. Not even Commander Shepard himself, although most of the times he was often _encouraged_ to rest. Yes, he remembered that there were days of drinking some coffee and him waking up hours later. Luckily, he took his drinks in his private cabins and the only ones who knew about this were Kaidan, EDI and the doctor herself.

"Alright, Dr. Chakwas," John said simply. Either way, he was going to have bedrest, either voluntarily or through a sleeping pill. He preferred to do it voluntarily. He smiled at the surprised expression on both his lover's and the doctor's faces. Then, Kaidan just shook his head and he squeezed John's shoulder.

After a few more minutes of further examination, the doctor discharged him, placing him under Kaidan's care for the next few days. She even threatened him that if he was seen even walking about the CIC or the cargo bay, she would report him to Admiral Anderson and that just wouldn't do. Anderson was a like a father to him, but he sure as hell didn't want to risk the Admiral's ire.

Unfortunately, missions didn't stop just because of an injured Commander Shepard. Reports constantly flew in but EDI organized it according to priority and sent them to Liara. All members of the Normandy knew about their Commander's sudden collapse and they all pitched in help him out, to John's dismay.

Garrus took care of the Turians and the Krogan issues while James and Steve oversaw weapon maintenance. And Kaidan, Kaidan did what he does best and that's taking care of John.

The Commander was lying on the bed, watching movies off his laptop, when his lover came in with a dinner tray.

He laughed at the sight of the infamous steak sandwiches and the two amber beer bottles.

"Let me guess, Liara?" He knew already, but he had to ask anyways.

"Yeah. She managed to procure some supplies. Said it was of high important to the Commander."

The voice was huskier than usual and pretty soon, all John wanted was to taste Kaidan's sweet mouth instead of the good ole Canadian lager. He wanted to hear that voice pant and moan in passion, to hear him cry out his name.

His lover must have noticed something for he gently set aside the dinner tray, placing it on another table beside the bed. Then, the Major laid to the side of him and hooked a finger under John's chin, bringing them closer together for a sweet and chaste kiss.

"You scared me, John," Kaidan said, lying another kiss on his lips. Gun calloused hands roamed freely on his body and he couldn't help but emit a soft groan when a blunt fingernail raked over a nipple. "I should have known something was wrong..."

His lover's voice was tinged with guilt and John didn't want that. Kaidan went through a lot and he didn't deserve to feel guilty over a little issue like this.

"Kaidan..." he began to say but another kiss interrupted him.

"Sshh. It's ok, John. Just next time," Kaidan continued, this time, his voice lower and even huskier than normal. "Just please let me in. Let me take care of you."

Talk about double innuendos. Leave it to his lover to think of that. But John didn't argue. Nope, not when Kaidan's hands stroked him, making him pant and gasp from the airy touches. Enemies of John would have been envious of Kaidan, jealous of how they could make his body putty underneath the contact.

He wasn't allowed to think, however, when Kaidan took him in his mouth and started doing amazing things to him. A long drag of the tongue on the underside of his cock. A soft nip at the top that would cause a jerk reaction. And slender appendages stroking the sensitive area between his balls and his hidden entrance.

Then, a tongue would follow in behind and John couldn't hold in his whimpers as it dipped into him gently before finally stabbing into him, mimicking of what John hoped Kaidan would do with a much bigger organ. It didn't take much for him to come and he felt embarassed that such a simple act would make him lose control like this.

Cool, slick fingers eased into him and John jumped, not expecting that sensation at all. Soft kisses were laid all along his neck, soothing his nerves, and then Kaidan's voice came into play.

"You're so beautiful, John," Kaidan said hotly in his ear and John's head turned to the side, giving his lover more access to his neck. "So _handsome_, so mine,"

John balked at being called beautiful by a man but the way Kaidan said it, he felt wanted, needed. He was relished by this special man who stood at his side all these years.

John clasped Kaidan around his chest, groaning into Kaidan's own ear as his lover entered him, the channel made slick by the lube and Kaidan's questing fingers.

"John, look at me," his lover asked him and John did.

What he saw in those eyes made him weak in the knees and, if he was standing, he would have fallen to the ground. Except this time, John felt like he was still falling, falling even more in love with Kaidan, who lazily rolled his hips, eliciting any and all embarassing sounds from his throat.

He still gazed into Kaidan until they climaxed. His body stiffened and he threw his head back into the downy pillow. Warm essence spilled on his stomach and he groaned when he was filled with Kaidan's essence, marking him from the inside as Kaidan's. No one else had ever been inside him and it shook John to the core that he allowed, no, he _trusted_ Kaidan to be with him at his weakest, to be inside him.

As they nuzzled against each other, lying on the rumpled sheets, John felt more well-rested than ever for Kaidan was at his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt from Mass Effect Kink Prompt:

What happens if Shepard was the one getting the crap beat out of him on Mars?

**Oblivion**

Kaidan heard gunshots and someone screaming out John's name. He pushed James out of the way and immediately brought out his gun as he rushed to the scene.

Horrified eyes widened at the sight of his former lover hanging helplessly at the hands of that synthetic they were all chasing down.

"Let him go! Now!"

The synthetic seemed to have heard of him but he wasn't concerned about that. He was more worried about how John's struggles were weakening in strength. Dr. Core's hand must have been placed over his breathing unit.

Then, before he could do anything, _it_ stepped around and threw John against the side of the Cerberus shuttle. A horrified clang echoed in his ears and he screamed out John's name as she continued to pummel him into oblivion. Suddenly, she stood still, with John falling limply to the ground, unmoving.

Liara must have put her in a stasis field and Kaidan knew what to do to damage her without destroying her completely. A few shots in the back did the trick and she fell back, her chest sizzling and smoking.

The feeling of victory waned in the wake of seeing John's supine figure.

He ran to him, hoping that he wasn't dead, that they still had a chance to fix their friendship, their tentative relationship. He touched John's thigh and patted the side of his helmet. Blue eyes gazed at him, unfocused and in shock.

"Shepard! John? Please, don't do this to me!"

"Alenko, get your ass up here! We got reapers in the vicinity!" Joker said to him in a nervous tone.

Kaidan gently took John's arm and slung it over his shoulder. He slowly rose from his kneeling position and grunted underneath his lover's weight. Wait, could he still call him lover? After expressing his doubts in John? Doubts in his actions?

"Kaidan! Move it!"

The biotic soldier quickly adjusted John's body, apologizing when John groaned at the harsh treatment. He gradually made his way to the opened cargo bay of the Normandy and watched as Mars disappeared with the ascending panel.

While the Normandy took off, the trio managed to take off their helmets and all exhaled relieved sighs at the lessened burdens.

He rushed to Medbay with his precious cargo slung over one shoulder and gingerly laid Shepard down, knowing that any rough movements could worsen his injuries. In contrast, James literally threw down the synthetic he was carrying but Kaidan didn't care about that.

What he cared was that John was still alive, just barely though. Wheezing sounds could be heard and Kaidan felt as if John was struggling to breathe, to stay alive. God, what if John died on this very table? The last words he said to John were those of him doubting John's very person, the man himself. The replies from this man hurt Kaidan even more and the biotic mentally kicked himself in the head. Of course, John did everything he could, given the circumstances. He should have had more faith in the man. Now, he may never have a chance to rectify things with him, to rekindle their relationship.

From their initial meeting at the Alliance Defense Centre in Vancouver, Kaidan noticed that John, despite what happened between them all those months ago, was very happy to see him. The way those blue eyes lit up and that small, knowing smile told him all he wanted to know. And he repaid that forgiveness with his harsh words.

"John needs medical attention!" A familiar blue face looked up at him, briefly blocking his view of the unconscious man.

"I know but..."_But what if John dies along the way? _

"John is a strong man. He'll pull through. He always does," she replied in a gentle voice. Her blue eyes were understanding and Kaidan knew where she was coming from. She held her dying mother in her arms before. She knew what it felt like to hold the person you cared most in her arms.

"We can go to the Citadel and find help there. They have one of the best hospitals and will patch John up."

Kaidan just nodded, not trusting himself to verbally reply. Liara was right. She was always right.

-o0o-

The Council shared one characteristic with Kaidan and that was the stubbornness. Now, he understood why Shepard often seemed frustrated with them. Even with the Reapers encroaching on several prominent planets, including Earth, they still refused to help Earth. One part of Kaidan wanted to think that maybe the Council never liked humanity and the only reason why they even listened to John was because he saved them three years ago.

The other part marveled at how strongly they stuck to their own people but a division in this war would only cripple the survival of all races.

These thoughts though immediately vanished at the sight of a familiar body in an unfamiliar position. From all the years he's known the Commander, lying down was almost a bad sign for it usually meant that John was badly injured.

Like now for instance. The doctors did their best in patching up him as soon as they received in triage but medicine could only do so much for the human body. Someone asked him if he wanted a seat and Kaidan nodded, knowing that he was going to be here for a while, to get his thoughts cleared up.

The room was filled with John's soft breathing and, though unnecessary, Kaidan laid a hand on his bare chest. It moved up and down in a reassuring manner. Heat rolled off the man's skin and the biotic soldier wondered if it was due to the cybernetic implants or if it was just John. At least Cerberus did one good thing with this man other than resurrecting him. Then again, John had always emanated heat before. Kaidan's face flushed at the memory of that special night before Ilos. How John held him so tenderly in his arms and whispered something in his ear.

As he stared at John's pale face, he reminisced over Joker's conversation with him.

_"You might want to say some things to him," Joker suggested. "Horizon really tore him down."_

What Joker didn't say but implied was y_ou tore him down_. Kaidan got the message. He owned all of that. Seeing John alive and kicking ass like always really shook him to the core. It was like a dream come true, until he heard rumors that John was working for that pro-human terrorist organization. Then, it was a nightmare. How could John work for that group? How could he betray the Alliance, of what he stood for?

Those six months following Horizon was the worst, even more so than the two years of John being "dead" At least, he knew then that there was nothing he could do about it.

After Horizon, the possibility of John being alive was no longer a dream. It was a reality and all the feelings he had buried but never got over came rushing up at the forefront. This time, they were stronger and his nights were filled with dreams of him and John being together. Of them survivng the war and raising a family, thanks to Liara's willingness to be a surrogate mother. He dreamt of John's loving hands caressing him, playing his body like a finely tuned instrument. His voice would often follow into wakefulness, the three important words that made his heart ache in the man's absence.

" I love you…" The whisper was so real that Kaidan thought he might have imagined it. When a hand touched his own and stroked his palm, the biotic sentinel almost jumped out of his skin at how real that was.

He swiftly turned to face John, only to be looking into a pair of alert, but tired blue eyes.

"Shepard?"

"Hey," the injured man's voice sounded weak and dry. Kaidan espied a glass of water that was placed on a small tray, set to the patient's right side. He assisted John in drinking it and it restored some of the colour to that handsome face.

"Shepard, I need to-" Kaidan started to say, knowing that now was the time to apologize, ask for forgiveness and perhaps more.

"It's…alright," John whispered softly and his hand squeezed Kaidan's.

"No, it's _not_ alright," Kaidan said and his eyes felt moist. Shit, was he really going to cry in front of the Commander?

"Well, from where I'm standing," John then chuckled and groaned right afterwards. "…from where I'm lying down, I think it is."

There was that goofy grin again and Kaidan was helpless against it, just like always.

"Yeah, I guess it is alright," Kaidan finally replied and he took John's hand in his, a little concerned on how weak his lover's grip was.

"I heal quickly, remember?" John's grin was back again; this time, it was bigger and Kaidan knew without a doubt that _this_ was John. The goofy personality in an infiltrator certainly threw people off guard. It threw Kaidan off until he managed to get John's quirks and hobbies down. Even then, it took Kaidan some time to figure John out and he had a feeling that there were many layers to his lover, uh, Commander. "And, once I'm off this damn bed, we can go and screw each other like March Hares."

Kaidan laughed at that ridiculous statement. Fortunately, it was true too. However, there was an underlying meaning to it and Kaidan brushed his lips against John's. "Yeah, John. Soon as you heal up, we'll go 'talk' some more in your cabin."

"Hmm," John moaned as Kaidan kissed him again. "Definitely."

-FIN-


	4. A Different Kind of Oblivion

**A/N: **A smutty part two of "Oblivion." Enjoy! Also, leave suggestions if you wish to see it in this archive!

**A Different Kind of Oblivion**

John gasped out his lover's name and, sensing that he was too loud, bit into the pillows, trying to muffle his moans of pleasure. His hands were bound together, held above his head. There were no chains, no ropes holding them together. Only the gentle biotics kept them in that position, denying the infiltrator of any contact for his pleasure.

The Spectre had _almost_ forgotten how skilled his lover was with his biotics and he was reminded of Kaidan's legendary control tonight.. He also forgot how his lover could keep going and going, the biotics making the man insatiable.

Before he could even come down from his high, he was suddenly pulled backwards and into a sitting position. The hard shaft inside him now sat even closer to his prostate gland, to where every move, every thrust nudged hard against his sensitive spot.

God, he couldn't take this...even he, the great Commander Shepard, couldn't possibly outlast his Sentinel.

"Kaidan...I-I...can't..." he gibbered in a weak tone, the pleasure of his previous rounds having sapped his infamous strength away. He nuzzled against his lover's neck, panting helplessly as a gun-calloused hand caressed his inner thigh before stroking his own member. It had gone soft from his previous round and his eyes widened as it hardened again, being coaxed back to life by that skillful hand.

"Nnn...please..." John didn't know what he was begging for. To stop? To continue? To let him rest maybe?

Kaidan's eyes narrowed at the tantalizing image of his panting lover, held helpless in his lap. His lover quivered every time he gently pushed up and a soft whimper would tumble out from those full, pale lips.

He had to taste those lips again and he did so, roughly, while his hand tightened his grip around the member. The squeeze wrung out another hapless moan which Kaidan gladly swallowed.

Soft tongues tangled with themselves but Kaidan's was more aggressive and the biotic soldier felt the whine growing in the back of his lover's throat. He had promised John that he would be there for him, in every way imaginable. Being deep inside his lover was one way and Kaidan groaned as velvet muscles tightened around him.

A humming sound could be heard in the cabin, followed by a hoarse scream of agonized pleasure. Kaidan's biotics concentrated on John's lower region, on that very spot between his scrotum and where he was currently thrusting in and out of.

The infiltrator couldn't kiss anymore, instead he placed his head on his shoulder, showing his throat to his dominant lover. In contrast to the hard thrusts, soft, tender kisses rained on the side of his neck. Hands scrabbled for support, to anchor himself to his reality. Strong fingers clasped finally at the thick thighs that separated his own meaty legs.

When Kaidan did that special trick of his, the biotics trickling from his fingers and directly into that one spot, his own hands left bruises and on the third time, he couldn't hold off his impending climax.

Everything whitened and there was an echo of his pleasure before a sharp pain in his shoulder. However, the pain was delightfully soothed by a rough tongue and his name tore out of Kaidan's lips. A warm sensation set deep inside him told John that Kaidan had indeed come inside him and he collapsed against the Major's chest, his chest heaving and panting from his seventh orgasm.

Jesus, and he thought he had stamina. His eyes fluttered closed only to widen in surprise when Kaidan grew hard inside him again. Figures...the man hadn't had sex for two years only to have all their possible rounds be accumulated into this singular night.

-o0o-

Kaidan breathed out his lover's name as he gently rocked against Shepard's pliant body. Hands stroked along the warm flanks only to come around and pull at the hardened pebbles. A hoarse moan croaked out of his lover's lips and the biotic soldier smiled as John was showing his interest again, despite his exhaustion. His member was half-hard, having spent itself seven times already, and there were huffs of frustration emitting from his Commander.

"Kaidan...please..."

"I promise...last one..." Kaidan whispered in a sultry tone. As he spoke, he let the coldness gather on his fingertips, wringing out a guttural moan from John, as the nipples pebbled even more. His lover's hot body melted the ice gathering on them and John groaned at the contrasting sensation of heat and cold.

"I told you I was going to fuck you all night long," Kaidan said, his heated words causing John to shiver noticeably in his arms. "Didn't I?"

John let out a soft cry of pleasure as Kaidan did it again and he released breathless gasps when those same cold fingers traveled down to where they were joined at. It was approaching on the borderlines of intense pain and pleasure before Kaidan took his hands away, leaving him bereft of any physical contact.

Kaidan coaxed his lover unto his hands and knees again. This time, he dissipated the stasis field holding his lover's hands together as he much rather watch those hands clutch at the sheets or him or maybe even jerk himself. Yeah, he can imagine John's hand stroking around his erection as he himself gripped the smooth hips.

Before he even knew what he was doing, John was already screaming out his name, no, more like sobbing out his name in a broken mantra. His hard thrusts caused John to flatten his upper body against his bed, _their_ bed, and raised that sweet ass even higher into the air, changing the angle of penetration just so.

Oh, such a sweet sight to behold. John's lean frame was pushed into the mattress from the force of their lovemaking. His face was lying on the side, those pale lips parted and his eyes were unfocused but still retained their beautiful blue colour. Kaidan's thrusts grew even more forceful, wanting to bring an end to this teasing for the both of them. Their climax took over them very suddenly and Kaidan found himself laying against John's sweaty back, the stuttered pants echoeing softly in the Captain's cabin. He peppered his lover's neck and back with tender kisses and sensed that John wasn't moving. Concerned, he gently pulled out, not at all missing how the body below twitched a little before stilling.

"John?" Kaidan asked and he turned John's face towards him.

Eyes, usually an intense blue and staring back at him, were closed and his face was slack. There was a softness to John that was seen only in sleep and when he was injured. Kaidan just chuckled and he knew that he really did fuck his CO into unconsciousness.

A soft groan and then a slight tremble brought Kaidan out his musings and the sentinel felt John growing cold underneath his fingers. This time, the coldness wasn't because of his technical skill and Kaidan sought out for the blankets. They were found tossed off to his side of the bed and he reached for them.

In a few moments, he covered them both and brought John closer to his body, letting his own body heat warm them for once. As his eyes closed and the sweet exhaustion began to lull him into sleep, he nuzzled the back of John's neck and whispered, "I love you."

Before completely giving himself over to the soft darkness, he received an answering grip and merely clutched John even tighter to him.

-FIN-


	5. Far Away: The Reckoning

**Notes: This is dedicated to DZD3, one of my favourite reviewers who always left encouraging feedback to all of my stories, not just the one. Thank you!**

**Far Away: Reckoning**

"...Shepard...gone back to that alien-loving crowd...Normandy..." A hushed voice whispered in the backroom, but close enough to the listener that he could hear every word and how awed and disgusted the speaker was when referring to Commander Shepard.

"Shit, wit' the way our illustrious leader is losing his mind, Ah wish Shepard never left," the other voice drawled and Finch instantly recognized the southern drawl as that belonging to none other than the 10th Street Reds' Second-in-command, Roland Louis. Despite the thick accent and his happy-go-lucky attitude, he was twice as ruthless as the leader himself and shooting an enemy in the back was viewed as an excellent opportunity to get rid of an enemy, even during a surrender. His piercing and unforgiving emerald eyes were a sharp contrast to the Commander's blue eyes, soft and compassionate.

While Finch had never really liked Shepard, he hated Roland even more. The tall man with greasy hair and a twitchy trigger-finger climbed his way to the top in the gang, shooting anyone who so much as glared at him wrong. The only one who could probably have stopped him was Shepard himself but the man was absent, off saving the galaxy through good deeds and alien-loving.

So, here he was, being stuck in some god-forsaken ruin of a bank with a bunch of people he worked with, the people he despised as much as he hated himself. They were, luckily, not on earth, and Finch was very glad, for once, that the Reds decided to expand their operations only to focus on Omega. The only issue was Aria but knowing the devil was better than offing one and getting a stronger enemy to occupy the vacant space of power. It was only a few weeks ago that he and his 'sector' left the base in time, before Cerberus started their assault and solidified their conquer of Omega with Aria's exile. Their illustrious leader, prone to bouts of fever and paranoia, had a hunch something bad would happen and he thus ordered all sectors to withdraw their operations.

Now, he wanted them all stuck on some backwater colony on Benning, at least until they could gather enough food and essentials to travel to the Citadel. Their gang were not as well-known as the Big Three – Blue Suns, Blood Pack, and Eclipse. Thus, they could find safe refuge on the Citadel, even though most of the gang would have to curb their distaste of aliens or something worse than imprisonment-being forced to fight Reapers.

Finch heard rumors of the Reapers and initially, he thought his old gang-mate was crazy, perhaps crazier than the First Man, the gang's own petname for their leader. The First Man, on the other hand, fully believed Shepard and plans for stocking of merchandise and food were put into action. He severely punished any member who sold extra weapons or food to rival gangs for credits-punishment being flogged to within an inch of their lives and then making them work for free, with no pay at all, until deemed pardoned at the First Man's leisure. However, he was good to those who did their work and no one ever left the Reds willingly. The only way out was death and thus, Shepard's departure from the Reds shocked everyone. Everyone except the First Man. It was as if the forty-five man had a sixth sense or something and it explained how easily he let Shepard leave without death threats or anything that would have done bodily harm.

"...course, First Man always had a soft spot for Shepard. Only reason why he adopted the kid more than a decade ago,"

"'At's why he went loco after he left," Roland replied. Finch didn't recognize the other speaker but Roland seemed to like him enough to not have shot him after two minutes of conversation.

There was a moment of silence and Finch wanted to leave before that southern drawl would make a permanent imprint on his hearing. Something compelled him to stay, however, and he did, hunched against the wall, pretending to sleep while he was really eavesdropping on the other pair.

"Ah have an idea," the southern drawl was thicker now, making the words more discernible to understand. "We can bring Shepard back."

"What? Are you fucking nuts?" Finch flinched and he fully expected to hear the sharp crack of a pistol, the death rattle of the second speaker. It never came and that encouraged Finch to try harder to understand what Roland was getting at.

"First Man's been hard on all of us. Got harder after Shepard left. Maybe, with Shepard back, he can calm down, eh?"

The second speaker scoffed a reply, "only way to get Shepard's attention nowadays is to something even worse than what the Reapers are doing right now and am not gonna risk pissing Shepard off. He scares me."

"Just think of it, Jace," Roland reiterated his idea, "First Man would reward us! Maybe allowing us to co-manage the gang? Think! All the women for us and all the food too!"

A slight pause and then a heavy sigh from Jace. Finch had never heard of this Jace. He must be new or newer to him at least.

"Well, I know Shepard's sweet on someone, been soft on him since a few years back." Finch could easily imagine a sly smirk growing on that long face with the tousled brown hair. "Maybe, if we get him, Shepard'll come to us."

"And he's gonna kill us for touching him!"

"Nah, I don't think so. He ain't that cold. Not as cold as me. He'll come and negotiate. His lover's freedom for his return." Roland sounded so sure that the plan would work and it was the unusual confidence that troubled listener.

First, Shepard's biotics could render any attacker as easily as slapping someone's face. Secondly, his lover was just as strong and skilled with his biotics; he was also a Major and capturing a high-ranking Alliance officer usually does not bode well for any kidnapper. While the Alliance is mistrusted elsewhere, Earth's military strong arm was known for looking after their own, even going so far as sending out spec ops team to hunt down any kidnappers and leave no evidence behind. How were they going to do this? And aren't they idiots for even thinking of this idiotic idea? Didn't they know that Earth needs Shepard right now. Even he, the runt of the group, knew that Shepard needed to focus on the Reapers' invasion. Of course, the pair were only looking out for themselves and they missed the bigger picture of survival. If Shepard screws this up, they're all dead. Doesn't matter what the First Man wanted or needed.

It took Finch a couple of minutes to notice how quiet the pair got and it was because he had fallen asleep somehow. Now, he was the only person sleeping in that dinghy room and he cursed himself at how he could have done that in a vital moment of that pair's conversation. Now, he had to find out the hard way how the pair was going to implement their plan. Then, he has to warn Shepard. Shepard did help him out back at the Citadel and he always paid his debts in full.

-TBC-

**A/N: This is part one of the four-chapter series and it's more like a prologue than anything else. The latter ones will be longer. Please stay tuned for the next chappie as Shepard and Kaidan share some sexy downtime before leaving for a mission, with an unusual call for help.**

**Review if you don't mind!**


	6. Far Away: Revenge

**Far Away: Revenge**

Kaidan let out a low guttural moan and, hearing how loud it was, tried to stifle his cries by biting the pillow he currently clutched unto, as if it was the only thing that anchored him to reality.

"No," John whispered tenderly to him and the sentinel groaned when his lover kissed him at the base of his neck, where his implant was located. "Let me hear you, please."

"...nnhh...but...EDI..." Kaidan's protests were weak underneath the onslaught of John's kisses. He swore the other man was smiling smugly at him, the lips moving rasply against his skin. Another shiver as something wet brushed over that area and Kaidan couldn't hold in his high-pitched moan, like a woman caught in her throes of passion.

"EDI has cut off all audio and video connections. It's just us two. You and me." John's voice was devastatingly gentle, so at odds with the forceful personality of the Commander that Kaidan knows.

"I...ahhh...John..." Kaidan was still unsure about being vocal in bed, especially with an AI possibly watching and recording all of this. However, he was through with not trusting John and the last vestige of control waned, earning a satisfied sigh from his lover.

John, pleased at how relaxed Kaidan became, made sure to let Kaidan know of his appreciation by trailing open-mouthed kisses along his spine. Large, calloused hands brushed and stroked the man's body, the thick fingers often pinching a nipple or two and earning a low groan from the man squirming beneath him.

Ever since his resurrection, his senses were more attuned with the surroundings and John emitted a low growl at the deep rumble felt within his lover's chest and then an uncontrolled tremble because of a light caress against his dripping erection. His lover's smell reminded him of the thunderstorms that would rage night and day back on Earth, the distinct scent of ozone drifting into his olfactory senses.

As he traveled further down the muscled back, the smell became muskier and more masculine. It seemed most concentrated at the swell of his ass and John smirked at the memory of their first night together, before Ilos. Back then, he made sure to worship every inch of Kaidan's body and told him how he loved his ass. Now wasn't much different except they were perhaps freer in their indulgences as the threat of fraternization no longer held sway above the pair.

Without further ado, John coaxed Kaidan to lift his hips and the beginning of a question was lost on John's ears as his thumbs spread Kaidan's cheeks apart, to reveal the puckered entrance. It was clean, seeing as how they showered right before stumbling unto the bed, and his own erection pulsed at the sounds Kaidan was going to be making soon.

He teased Kaidan by lightly licking right above and around the entrance. The other man let out a surprise cry of 'John!' before biting the pillow again. His tongue trailed down the path, along the sensitive perineum until it licked the smooth globes that hung between Kaidan's legs before traveling up again but never touching the one place John ached to enter.

Soon, all that could be heard in the Captain's Cabin were desperate whimpers and the soft rustling of the bedsheets being moved around. Kaidan's legs were quivering in response to the Commander's attention and the Major moved back, trying to get the man to touch him _there_.

John wanted to prolong the teasing but seeing and feeling Kaidan's biotic field changed his mind. Not wanting to be outdone with biotcs, the Commander focused on his own biotics and he almost came himself at a sudden passionate yelp. Ah yes, he forgot how well attuned their biotics were with each other and bringing each other off with the use of their powers occurred quite frequently in their coupling.

Kaidan thrashed around wildly at the tingling sensation near his aperture and his hands gripped the bed tightly when he was suddenly penetrated without warning. His mind was on fire when John's tongue slithered inside him as well as licking over him. His face grew beet red at the feeling of saliva dripping down to his member even and he released numerous cries and pleas for John to stop teasing him and finally enter him properly.

"Soon, love," John whispered to him and Kaidan moaned in frustration, tears forming in his eyes as the Commander brought him to the apex of climax only to have his climax be held back by the sharp clenching at the base of his member.

"...p-please!..." Kaidan begged and his own hand moved down to grip at the metal ring that clasped tightly around his erection. He almost undid the latch when all of a sudden his hand couldn't move. Ah fuck. Kaidan knew that he should never have taught the Commander the mechanics of a stasis field.

"Not yet," came the furiating response and Kaidan became desperate in trying to find release.

John was quite pleased with himself when he saw Kaidan attempting to be sneaky and take off the ring. However, this night was supposed to be for Kaidan. Quietly lamenting on being denied the opportunity to delay their steamy session, John sighed and gave a last, open-mouthed kiss against his lover's entrance before withdrawing completely from his lover.

Kaidan's head languidly turned over his shoulder but the dark-haired sentinel didn't have to wait long until John appeared behind him again. Kaidan felt hands grip him tightly around the hipbones and he braced himself for the initial agony of being penetrated. He gasped in pain upon the first few seconds when John's member pushed itself slowly into him and held his breath until John completely bottomed out. It was only thanks to their usual coupling and experimenting with a variety of toys in John's absence that Kaidan got used to the fullness quickly and he nodded his head, to signal John that he could move.

The Commander did and at the first thrust, Kaidan let out a hoarse shout. John was accurate in everything, from the battlefield to this, and pretty soon, all the sentinel could do now was moan and whimper in pleasure.

They settled into a comfortable rhythm of give and take, thrust and push, until Kaidan's climax threatened to overwhelm the both of them. Gentle digits played with his erection, the light caresses so at odds with John's hard thrusts, and the ring became painfully tight now, his member filling up but denied its release.

Tender kisses rained down on one side of his neck and Kaidan begged for release, not caring anymore if he sounded like a paid whore. His pleas, this time, did not go on deaf ears and whiteness blanketed his vision once the ring was unlatched. His screams of 'John!' were echoed by hoarse shouts of his own name and Kaidan finally felt himself tumble over into the welcoming abyss of orgasm.

The dark-haired biotic had no idea how long he laid there, boneless and pliant on the queen-size bed. One thing he did know with absolute certainty was that John was heavy for a human and he let out a grunt of discomfort. It wasn't romantic by any means but it got his point through as John slowly rolled off to the side, until they were facing each other.

John appeared smug if somewhat tired from their exertions and if Kaidan weren't so tired, he most definitely would have crawled atop the Commander and return the favor. Now, though, he was just content in gazing at John's face, loving the way the biotics just bring out the intense shade of azure in the Commander's eyes. His hand trailed along the high cheekbone and the strong jawline. God, how many times did he get a chance to do this, to just lay there with John and find comfort in his presence? Not enough times it seemed if Kaidan was still awed by this moment of just being together, with no Reapers, no otherworldy issues pressing down on their shoulders, on John's shoulders.

"...Kaidan..." John hummed out his name and he inched closer for another kiss, this one softer and unhurried.

"Ssshh," Kaidan replied, "I know, John. I know."

Pleased to hear that, John kissed him again before wrapping his arms around the slightly larger frame and snuggling against his warm body. He tucked his head underneath Kaidan's neck and Kaidan watched at how easily John relaxed into a much needed rest. Not wanting to disturb John's slumber, Kaidan willed the blankets to cover them and the pair dreamt of each other, in another world, free of the Reapers.

-o0o-

The next morning came too quickly for the biotics and it was EDI's insistent calls for John that woke them up.

"Shepard, we have an urgent message coming through. You are needed in the War room." Her distinct metallic voice tinged with what Kaidan thought it would be amusement rang out in the otherwise silent cabin.

A hushed curse of Ais having bad timing brought a smile to Kaidan's face but duty called and the biotic sentinel gently shook the slumbering form of John.

The Commander mumbled again but he eventually did get up, with Kaidan aiding him in dressing in his clothes. It didn't help when John would plant kisses on Kaidan's cheeks and groping his ass as well. Once John was fully dressed, Kaidan literally pushed him out the door but not without bestowing a kiss and a promise that he'll see him later.

The way Kaidan looked at him, with smouldering brown eyes and a wicked grin on his face that promised retribution for last night's session still lingered on John's mind as he went to the War Room. The image of someone he knew very well and wanted to forget as well immediately put a halt to any fantasies of Kaidan in various positions.

"Finch," Shepard growled at the hologram of his former gangmate.

Finch, for his part, did not look particular happy to see him either. The thirty-six year old man glared back at him, his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. Shepard couldn't tell where Finch was for the hologram only showed the person. However, he did notice the shape Finch was in. Tattered clothes and black marks decorated his torn rags. An assault weapon was strapped to his right shoulder, along with a rather strange looking pistol that hung at his right side. The steam coming off the weapons suggested recent use and Shepard safely assumed that wherever Finch was, it was in an area of hostility. Whether the hostiles were the Reaper themselves or other gangs fighting to keep their territory and supplies remain to be seen.

"Believe me, Shepard," Finch said gruffly, "the feeling is mutual. But this is too important to pass up."

"I'm waiting."

"You remember Remy? The First Man's third in command when you were there?"

All Finch received as a response was a terse nod and the other man continued his message, one which worried the Commander immensely.

"He plans on kidnapping your fuck toy."

"He's _not_ my fuck toy as you so crudely put it. And why are you telling me this? I thought I told you to never cross paths with me again, especially after that favor on the Citadel."

"That is precisely why I'm telling you. Details will be told at a more secure location. Come and see me at this nav point if you don't want to risk losing him."

Before Shepard could grill him with more questions, the connection was cut, leaving the Commander to his thoughts.

"EDI, find the navpoint and trace that call."

"Yes, Shepard," EDI spoke over the comm. While EDI traced the call and updated the Commander's omni-tool, John paced the comm room, his thoughts in disarray initially before being organized.

The name 'Remy' brought very bad memories to the Commander. He remembered that sadistic bastard all too well and he was the reason why his biotics were activated in the first place.

The event occurred more than a decade ago but the memory remained as fresh as ever. The 10th Street Reds were holding their territory against the encrouching Black Suns, a new gang that had risen to power through the means of kidnapping and murdering of important officials in all sectors. The First Man, having recently been 'promoted' to his new commanding position, ordered Shepard and his ten-man team to stop their opponents from stealing their supplies. It would have been a successful mission if Remy hadn't gotten greedy and careless. The scoundrel had stolen more than he could carry and he involved innocent bystanders. To prevent them from informing Alliance scouts nearby, he killed all of them, even the children. However, he tortured the parents first and it was the screams, the sight of broken bodies, that set Shepard off. He almost killed Remy himself but had enough self-control to knock him out and save the others.

To hear that Remy was still alive and even planning on doing something remotely stupid like kidnapping his loved one made Shepard almost want to laugh. It didn't. The idea of Remy putting his greasy paws on Kaidan pissed him off but Shepard needed to think. Remy was a smart scoundrel, always working at an angle.

"Commander, the nav point is in an abandoned Cerberus facility in the Horsehead Nebula."

"Cerberus? Great. For all I know, Finch could be working for them and just luring us there."

"I also traced the call as well. It apparently wasn't a QEC, however, thus the quickness in my tracing. The call originated from Omega."

"Omega? What the hell is he doing there? Omega's been captured by Cerberus."

"Precisely. I recommend caution when going there," EDI advised and Commander Shepard agreed with her.

"Got it, EDI. Meet me at the shuttle. I want you on this."

"Yes, Commander."

Commander Shepard headed out of the War room and down to the shuttle, only to bump into the one person he truly wanted to stay behind.

"Shepard," came that unmistakable gravely voice, smooth as that whiskey they drank not long ago. Kaidan was attired in his blue armor with white stripes lining down the sides of his body. The design made him look slender, almost feminine in frame. Yet, it was deceptive and John initimately knew the power that thrummed dangerously underneath its neoprene platings.

"I don't suppose there's no way I can convince you to stay on the Normandy?" John had to ask, despite knowing the answer to that question.

Kaidan chuckled and shook his head in answer. "Nope. You're stuck with me."

"Wouldn't want it any other way, Major," John smiled back at his fellow Spectre. Besides, at least this way, Kaidan would be with him and EDI. Nothing can deceive an AI.

-TBC-

A/N: Oooh! What'll happen next? That's up to you to find out! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
